Blaze
by FLG
Summary: REPOST The original story was deleted, so I'm re-posting with new rating. Callie is a firefighter. Arizona is the new driver. Fire is uncontrollable and fierce...frighteningly similar to passion.
1. Chapter 1

I released an exasperated sigh as the harsh sound of an unwelcome alarm invaded my ears and mind. So much for that wonderfully dirty dream about Angelina Jolie in a hot tub. I flung my hand at the alarm, shutting it up. In a last ditch effort, I squeezed my eyes shut and pursed my lips. I'm asleep.

"Nice try, Cal," The blonde mass of curls next to me chuckled, "It doesn't really work like that, the day is starting whether you pretend you're asleep or not."

"You're mean."

"Yeah, I know. It's horrible that you never get to the good parts of a sexy dream about Miss Jolie." Erica eyed me mockingly.

I groaned, "Ugh, how did you know that's what I was dreaming about?" I could feel myself blush.

Erica grinned at me, "That's what you always dream about on nights when I work late and you go to bed without me. Plus, you spend way too much time around men."

I smiled lazily, and sighed, "Yep, I guess she is my stand in, and you've always known I'm one of the guys. So, shoot me."

"I don't think I'm going to do that, I like having you around." Erica smiled, and got out of bed, heading to the bathroom.

I decided that moving from the bed wasn't something I was interested in yet, so I laid back and stared at the ceiling. Morning sucks.

Erica emerged from the bathroom a little while later, "Cal, get out of bed. It really is time now." She strode over to the bed, swooped down, letting her curls cover my face, placed a quick kiss on my cheek, and headed to the door. "Get up, I'll see you for lunch."

I watched as she left, things were going pretty well with Erica. We'd been together for almost a year now. We weren't officially living together yet, but I was considering asking her soon. It feels like something it's time to do. Like I said, we're good.

I let another sigh, this time in defeat. Morning won. I'm up. I padded to the bathroom and turned on the shower. The hot water soothed my well defined muscles, finally bringing me into the realm of awake.

After I dressed and gathered my things, I trudged out to my car. I drove the three point two miles to the Seattle Fire Department Station 17. I was starting a forty-eight hour shift, and really, I love it. The actual getting up in the morning thing sucked, but once I am working, I'm totally into it, and have been since I finished the academy eight years ago. Fire fighting seems like an odd choice for me, for any woman, but that's all I've ever wanted to be, well, since I was seven.

I swerved my T-Bird into my designated parking spot and jumped out of the car. I glanced at my watch and realized that I was a teensy-weensy late. I sped up to a jog and bolted through the door, completely intending to slink past the Captain's office. My plan was foiled as I realized, a little too late, that someone was standing just inside the door. I skidded right into the back of a tall figure. Coffee splashed and a plate clattered. The figure turned slowly around, fixing me with a silent and dangerous glare.

I cleared my throat and nodded curtly, "Captain Webber." I turned to scoot past him, glancing at the ground I added, "Oh, pancakes. Nice choice, Sir." I made a beeline for the bunks, but a rough voice shattered that dream.

"Torres."

I spun around, "Sir?" I asked cheerily. I'm not above playing the innocent woman card.

His eyes narrowed, letting me know he wasn't buying it, "You're almost ten minutes late, and you spilled my breakfast. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Um…I love pancakes?" It might have worked, if it hadn't come out as a question.

"Well, good. After you're done making me more, you can think about how much you love them as you scrub all the bathrooms…top to bottom." He smirked.

I decided to try one last card, "Make you food and clean? Is this because I'm a woman?" I fixed him with my best 'I dare you to fight me' glare.

I saw panic flash through his eyes for a brief moment. Good men in a position of power are always ultra cautious about equality. Then, his face settled back to it's normal position. "No, but the fact that you're a woman, means you'll be good at it." He turned on his heal and walked toward the coffee, glancing over his shoulder at my stunned expression, he added, "I'm hungry, Torres, and I don't like waiting."

My shoulders slumped in defeat, well played Webber. As I walked into our modest kitchen I heard someone snicker. "Shut it, Mark."

"I can't help it, that was great. He beats you in every one of your stand offs with him, but you still try. It's very entertaining." Mark Sloan leaned against the door frame, watching as I gathered supplies.

"Yeah, you would find that fascinating, as you never get to see what it's like to beat me at something." Callie smirked at his hurt expression.

"Hey, that's not true. There was that one time. You know." Mark grinned as if he'd just won the battle. We both knew there was no 'one time'.

"Whatever you say, then the score's like a billion to one."

Mark glared, then mumbled as he walked away, "Humpf, the boss still kicks your ass."

I laughed, it's true, I love to test the Captain, mess with his head. It's fun. He's so huge and manly, and when he gets mad his eyes get all wild and he ruffles up and puffs air a lot. I rarely come out of it victorious, I mean, he is the Captain, he can do whatever the hell he wants. However, like Mark said, that really doesn't stop me from trying. It doesn't sound professional, but we've been through a lot, and occasional harassing is just one side effect.

I flipped the last pancake onto the plate…from three feet away. I'm a rock star. Doing a mental fist pump, I grabbed the plate and brought it to the Captain's office. After unceremoniously dropping the platter in front of him, I strode out the door.

Before I could get too far, the Captain stopped me, "Uh, Torres."

I groaned, "Yes?"

"I wanted chocolate chip pancakes. These are not." His face looked dead serious.

My eyes go wide in disbelief, and my voice raises, "Are you kidding me? You're the _Captain_. What self respecting Captain eats-" Dammnit. He was baiting me.

He smirks at me. And, that's two for the Captain, and I haven't even been here an hour. Great.

We're all lounging around the common room, about an hour later, when the Captain walks in. "Do you all believe this is really the best use of your time?"

I continued to toss my tennis ball in the air, "Sure it is, Cap. I bet Mark ten bucks I couldn't do this ten times in a row." I flicked the ball at the wall, spun around, and caught it before it hit me. "Ha! Six." I chanced a glance at the Captain. His face showed that he was not amused. "Sorry, Captain. I'm on it." I set my face and moved with determination toward the front of the station, even though I had no particular work in mind.

Webber sighed, "Wait, I came in to introduce our new driver."

It was only then that I noticed that someone was with him. I didn't even look at the person as anger took over and I glared at him. "We shouldn't need a new driver, we have a good one."

"Well, unless he gets his license reinstated, Sheppard cannot drive for us. Hence, we need someone who can. That's why I brought in Robbins." He motioned behind him and moved enough for me to see. Let's just say, she's not what I was expecting.

The captain continued, turning to the woman, "This is the company you will be working with, company B, one of three that are stationed here. This is Lieutenant Mark Sloan, Firefighter Jackson Avery, Firefighter Alex Karev, and Firefighter Calliope Torres. Everyone, this is Arizona Robbins, your new driver." She reached to take each one of our hands, smiling with pretty insane dimples. When she took mine, I was momentarily shocked by how soft it was. I quickly took in her appearance. She wasn't very tall, but well toned, very well toned. Her golden hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, a few curls framing her face. She wore a black v-neck T-shirt, and skinny jeans tucked into her black boots. If I wasn't pissed she was here, I would definitely think she was hot.

"It's awesome to meet you guys, I think I'm going to have a super time working with you." Her voice was perky, and damn, she never stopped smiling.

Because I'm stubborn, and can be rude when I'm hurt or pissed, I turned to the Captain, "Really? This is who you got for us? Firefighter Barbie?" Even I flinched a little as it came out.

The Captain kept his voice calm and firm, "Torres, I don't have to defend one damn thing to you, I'm in charge. If you don't like it, you can leave." His voice softened a little, "She comes highly recommended. I know that losing Sheppard was hard on this company. He was a good driver."

"Is." Avery interjected.

"Excuse me?"

"He IS a good driver." Karev clarified.

Webber nodded, "Yes, but his license was revoked for reckless endangerment in a vehicle. He's going through a tough time, and he's getting help. I need you all to respect that he's not coming back right now, and realize that even if you don't like it, someone must drive the engine."

We all fixed him with a look of acceptance and contempt. We fought long and hard to keep Sheppard here. No one here thought it was right for him to be suspended for something that was basically caused by the department…but, that's a long story. Anyway, we all want him here.

The ringing telephone from the office broke the tension. "I'm going to answer that, you all can show Robbins around." With one last warning look to me, he went into his office. We all turned to gaze at the new comer.

Arizona gazed right back, her smile never faltering. "I'm sorry I got the job at your friend's expense, but I really am super glad to be here."

I smirked, this was no place for a perky blonde, "I bet."

She looked at me, her eyes seemed to frost over, I thought I might actually feel colder, her smile faded, "Look. I may not be this Sheppard guy. But, it sounds like he messed up and is paying the consequences. You might not like it, but get the hell over it. I'm a damn good driver, I turned down three other offers because I heard great things about this station, and especially this company. I'm here and if you can't deal with it, fine, but keep it to yourself."

I wasn't sure how to respond, so I chose to glower at her.

Her smiled returned as she stared into my eyes. Then, she turned to Avery and winked, "Now how about you show me around."

This sucks. A new driver in the company. A new woman in the company. And, she's perky and feisty. Awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

I've done a fairly good job at avoiding the new girl for the past few hours. The boys have mostly been drooling all over her and following/showing her around. Avery came into the lounge grinning, "Damn, Torres. New girl is hot." He raised his eyebrows and gave a low whistle.

"She's okay, I guess." I seethed.

Avery smirked, "Oh, come on, you know you'll always be our favorite girl. You're the hottest and most badass girl around, you're-"

I slapped his arm, "Shut up, you know that's not what this is about." I couldn't help but grin back at him. They really were great guys, and always meant well.

Avery continued to smile, "I know. I miss him, too. But, we have to face that he's not coming back any time soon, so we might as well get to know her," he shrugged then added, "Plus, she's hot."

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't try to deny it, come on, you've always talked women with us," He whined teasingly.

"Fine, she's…not bad." I grudgingly replied. Actually, 'not bad' didn't begin to cover it.

"Wow, that's juicy," Avery stated sarcastically, before grabbing a bottle of water and walking out.

A little while later, I headed out to the garage to check the engine stocks before my lunch break. When I opened the side door, I suddenly heard a screech and felt myself being propelled to the ground and a soft body slamming down on top of me. "Oof. What the hell!"

The body on top of me didn't move, but squirmed enough to look into my face, "Oh, Calliope, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you."

I glared up into Arizona's eyes, which were a stunning blue. Why hadn't I noticed that before? "What the hell are you doing? And, my name is Callie." I spat at her.

"Oh, the Captain said Calliope, and I thought-" She started to explain, making no move to get off me.

"I don't really care what you thought, I don't like people calling my by my full name, and when were you planning on getting off of me?" I growled into her face.

"Oh, now I guess," Arizona seemed to blush as she pushed off my body.

She held her hand out to help me. I batted her hand away and jumped up. My shoulder hurt kinda bad, as I rubbed it, I narrowed my eyes at her, "Seriously, what just happened?"

Arizona just gazed back at me for a moment, I swore she glanced at my chest, but it was too fast for me to tell for sure, "I was skating around the truck."

I stared at her, "Um, you're not wearing skates," I felt the need to point out the stupidity of that claim.

"Yeah, actually, these shoes have wheels in them," She grinned as she lifted up her foot for me to see.

"Wow, I haven't seen those on anyone over the age of twelve. Nice." I said scathingly. Where does she think she is? Disneyland?

"What can I say? I like wheels, I'm good on wheels. That's why I drive." Arizona stated simply.

"Good, my ass. You just flattened me." Again, I'm needing to point out the obvious.

"You snuck in, that doesn't make me bad on wheels, just not a good ninja." Arizona cocked her head at me, daring me to smile. It almost worked.

"Alright, don't be a ninja, then. And, also don't skate in the garage." I ordered and began to take stock of the back tool box. I could hear that Arizona didn't move to leave or move at all.

"I need to know something," Arizona started.

I sighed in annoyance and whirled around, her eyes snapped up, almost guiltily. Was she looking at my ass? I do have a great ass. "What?"

"Why are you so determined to hate me? I know that technically I'm replacing your friend, but I haven't done anything that should make you hate me." She didn't ask it angrily, she just sounded genuinely concerned. Her bright blue eyes wide, and her pink lips set in a slight smile.

I didn't quite know how to respond. I still wanted to not like her, but I could try to explain some things. I put my hands on my hips and fixed her with a fierce look, "Sheppard saved my life. The reason he was in that building that day was because he went in after me. I went in to pull out a kid. I got trapped. Even though he wasn't supposed to, he went in to get me out. We couldn't save the kid in time. Sheppard got me out, but not before he witnessed the kid burn to death. It messed him up. Sheppard should have never had to go in. The department didn't call in back up for us in time. We called for some, but they didn't make it happen. So, when he started being reckless, doing stupid things, like driving way over the speed limit, putting himself in danger, I tried to help. But, he got caught and his license revoked. That's why we all fought so hard to get him to stay. If back up was called when we asked, he never would have had to go in, and never witnessed what he did. I want him here, and that's why I don't like that you are." I finished, my heart pounding with adrenaline and pain at reliving that night. I looked away from her inquisitive and surprisingly compassionate eyes.

She took a step toward me, "I'm really sorry. That must have been really hard to go through. But, it wasn't your fault." She reached out to, I think, touch my arm, but must have thought better, because she suddenly let it drop back to her side. "I understand that you feel guilty, and that makes seeing me difficult, but do you think we could try to get along?" Her voice was soft and hopeful.

I felt my defenses go back up and anger return, "No, because you're also perky, presumptuous, self-assured, and a little ridiculous. You don't exactly belong here."

Arizona's eyes hardened again, "Ok, fine, but you're arrogant, rude, pushy, and kind of a bitch, but I was willing to look past first impressions for the sake of our job. Don't worry, I'm done with that. There's nothing else to you, Calliope. I can deal with that." With that she spun around and kicked off on her foot to roll away.

I stood there seething at her audacity, I yelled after her, "I told you to call me Callie."

"Uh oh, did someone dare use your full name?" A voice behind me chuckled.

Looking over my shoulder, I smiled, "Hey, Erica. And, yes, but don't get me started."

"Ok, I won't. Are you ready to get lunch?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse and coat." We walked back into the station. Everyone was playing cards at the table.

"Hey, boys," Erica called toward the group, then shot a confused face toward Arizona, "Oh, and girl."

The guys returned her greeting, and Arizona waved politely. I paused, then reluctantly led Erica to the table. "Erica, this is Arizona, our new driver. Arizona, this is Erica, my girlfriend."

Arizona leaned over to take her hand, "Girlfriend?" Her eyebrows rose.

I shot her a nasty look, "Yes, is that a problem?"

A look crossed Arizona's face that I couldn't quite distinguish. It seemed almost like a cross between relief, amusement, and excitement. But, it passed quickly as she replied, "Nope, not at all. It's nice to meet you." Her smile beamed with full on dimples.

"Great, we're leaving now," With that I grabbed Erica's hand and pulled her out the door.

As we exited the building, Erica looked at me, "Having a new driver must be hard on you."

"She is hard on me, she's…she's…I don't know, perky and obnoxious," I tried to explain, but just ended in a huff.

"You hate her."

"A little."

"She's cute," Erica shrugged and smirked at me.

I groaned, "Oh, God, not you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

"And then, Callie kicked open the door, Chuck Norris style, and burst in like Charlie's Angels," Mark was gesturing wildly, acting out the scene in his head, while the rest of the company tried to breathe around the laughter bursting from them.

I held up my hand, "Come on, Mark. That's not how it happened. I most certainly did not round house kick the door, then pose with my hair flowing in the nonexistent wind," I pointed out.

"The wind was not nonexistent. And, I distinctly remember you round house kicking the door, then making a gun with your fingers and posing like the blonde angel." Mark retorted, making us all crack up again.

"Mark, you're an idiot. That never happened. However, I did get all seven cats, four dogs, and three goldfish out of that apartment. I was the pet hero." I grinned proudly while shaking my head.

Mark simply waved a dismissive hand in my direction, "Don't listen to her, she was all high on adrenaline and shit from saving animals. She loovvvesss her animals. They're the only things alive that will love her back."

I glared at him and kicked his shin under the table.

Mark flinched, but then turned to Arizona, "So, yeah, that has been my favorite call since I started with this company."

Arizona giggled, "That does sound like an amazing one. Speaking of, this chicken is amazing, who made it."

Avery motioned toward me, "Oh, that's Torres, she's the only one that can cook worth a damn around here. The rest of us order pizza, or defrost something when it's our turn to make dinner."

Arizona's eyes shifted to mine, clearly surprised. Her brows rose for a second, but then her face relaxed to indifference and she returned her focus to her plate. I guess, she's really sticking to this not trying to get along with me thing.

An awkward silence filled the room for moment, finally broken by the screech of our alarm. "Alright boys, duty calls," I unnecessarily stated as we all sprung from our seats and bolted to our gear.

Karev called over the commotion, "Robbins, I loaded your gear in the last stall, next to Torres!"

"Thanks, Karev," Arizona jogged up next to me and threw on her gear faster than I've ever seen anyone do it. Without a glance at me she sprinted to the rig and started it up. "What the hell's taking you boys so long?" She bellowed, in a half serious and half playful tone.

"We're coming, Speedy Gonzales!" Mark hollered up to her.

"You think I'm speedy now, wait until you see me drive," Arizona winked.

We all boarded the truck and Arizona maneuvered the engine out of the garage and out onto the street. The siren blared through the oddly calm Seattle evening as we prepared for the fire.

Mark began prepping us, "It's a single story house fire. Kitchen accident. No reports of anyone inside. Plenty of space between houses, so unlikely to spread. Simple 'kill the flame' mission."

After making sure all my gear was ready, I took a moment to observe Arizona. She seemed different behind the wheel. Her brows were furrowed and her bright eyes alert. Her hair was pulled back again, and the few loose curls whipped around her face. I could see that her jaw was set, but she didn't seem tense. Her body moved freely and smoothly as she operated the gears. It sounded cheesy, even as I think it, but she drives like she's a part of the machine, not like she's just using the machine. All the obnoxious goofiness that usually surrounded her was gone. That really annoying voice in the back of my head that tells me truthful things that I don't want to hear, is telling me that she may be a better driver than Sheppard. But, as usual, I ignore that voice at all costs.

Arizona wasn't kidding about the speedy thing. She drove fast. Like really fast. But, not the kind of fast where you feel in danger, but the kind of fast that makes your heart race and face flush. The badass kind of fast.

Mark leaned over to my ear so that I could hear him, "Damn, this girl can drive."

I turned to him to make a sarcastic or cheeky comment, I wasn't sure yet, what came out was, "No shit, Sherlock." Ok, sarcastic and juvenile it is. Mark must have agreed, because he just gave me a quizzical look, then laughed. Screw her for making me doubt my assessment that we didn't need her.

In record time, we pulled up to the flaming house. As usual, the first thing I noticed was the family standing outside their home, watching with horror and dismay as everything they had was being consumed by the heat of destruction. As usual, I pushed those feelings aside and entered hard-core firefighter mode.

We dismounted the vehicle and charged to our positions. In our company, the driver doubled as the pump operator, so Arizona immediately took over, and Avery assisted. Mark and I began assessing the scene, and Karev took crowd control. We had the situation neutralized in about seven minutes. Good time, if I do say so myself.

After clearing the scene, we loaded back up and headed to the station. This time the ride wasn't so quiet and focused.

"So, Mark, did you see me Chuck Norris that door this time?" I smirked.

"No, you're not that cool anymore, Torres. You're just a lame suit now." Sloan shot back with a shrug.

I snorted at him, "Whatever, Sloan, don't hate me because you're jealous."

"What could I possibly be jealous about?"

"Uh, I don't know, my extreme sexiness, my ability to get hotter women than you, my raw talent to extinguish flame…I'll let you choose." I waved a hand graciously.

I thought I heard Arizona mumble something that sounded like 'good grief', but I wasn't sure.

Mark changed tactics, "Speaking of talent, let's all give a round of applause to our new driver, because," Mark let out a low whistle, "Good God, can you drive, woman." The men clapped enthusiastically, I looked away in disinterest. No way was I admitting that the way she drove was so badass and fantastic that it was almost sexy. I glanced back at her. Almost.

Arizona flashed a dimpled grin toward them, "I told you. I'm hard core. And, don't call me woman." She flicked her eyes in my direction, catching me watching her. She let her smile fade and looked back at the road.

Pulling back into the station, our spirits were high. We're firefighters, a good fire where no one gets hurt gets us all riled up. The boys were pushing each other around and laughing about something stupid, like farting or puking, whatever boys find funny. Arizona and I hung behind reorganizing and resetting the truck.

"Leave it to men to just walk away without helping clean up," Arizona mumbled, more to herself than to me.

"They're good guys, they just get carried away with being guys. They'll be helpful more often than not." I don't know why I answered her, but I felt the need to defend them, and it didn't even come out harsh.

Arizona looked at me, as if she was studying me. I think I may have confused her a little. Her blue eyes sparkled for a moment, then shifted to the hose on the truck. Huh, she really wasn't going to talk to me.

She turned to walk back inside to change out of her gear. For some reason, I felt the need to try again, "You know," I started. She paused, waiting for me to continue. When I didn't, she looked over her shoulder expectantly. "You really are a great driver," I couldn't look her in the eye. But, when she didn't say anything right away, I drug my eyes back up to hers.

Arizona's eyes flashed, then she scoffed, "I know," and she was gone.

Wow, that bitch was sticking to it.


	4. Chapter 4

I could feel the soft rays of morning light caressing my skin. When I slept at the station, I rarely minded when it was time to get up. I'm comfortable at the station, even with snoring guys in beds all around me. And, now, a snoring girl. Although, her snores are delicate and soft, not blaring fog horns like Mark's, or jack hammers like Avery, or whatever the hell Karev's are. The room was quiet now, meaning the others were already awake or gone. It was oddly peaceful, so I kept my eyes closed and drank in the feeling of waking up somewhere that- oof. A soft object was slammed against my head. "Damn it, Avery." I grumbled, opening my eyes to glare at a grinning Avery.

"Oh, sorry, Torres. My pillow just slipped away from me there."

"Every damn day. It stopped being funny like 17 times ago," I spat at him as I swung my legs off the bed.

"Actually, no, it's still pretty funny," Avery smirked and dodged my swinging fist. As he was exiting, he added cheekily, "Plus, now that there's another girl here, maybe I could start a pillow fight, and fulfill every man's dream. I would be the hero of the station…" At the last part, his voice took on a wistful tone and his eyes were glistening with hope and wonder. Yeah, hope and wonder. Boys are that dumb.

I finished dressing and glanced at the bed that held the mess of blonde curls last night. I wonder what sunshine is up to this early.

Walking down stairs I was hit with a fantastic smell. It was like home and coffee. Sloan practically bounced up to me, "Blondie made waffles!" I never made waffles because I couldn't ever get them as good as my mom made them, so we never had waffles here. This was a big deal.

"Aw, and now you're in love with her," I sarcastically replied.

"Uh, yeah, maybe a little." Mark grinned.

"Well, she's all yours."

"Thanks," Mark laughed and returned to his plate.

I poured myself some coffee, and turned toward the waffle iron (which I had brought in a long time ago, but never used), where Arizona was busy pouring batter in the tray. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to take anything from her, we weren't exactly friends. But, they smelled amazing and my alternative was cold cereal, and all we had left was Frosted Wheat, I hate Frosted Wheat.

I thought I could see that she was watching me from the corner of her eye. She must have been, and must have sensed my dilemma, because she plopped two perfect looking waffles on a plate and held it in my direction, not looking directly at me. A little shocked, I didn't move, eyeing the waffles wearily. After a moment, she flicked her eyes over to my face, giving me an annoyed look. "Just take them," Her voice was snappier than I like.

Grudgingly, I reached forward and grabbed the plate, mumbling thanks. I took the plate to the table, poured on syrup, and took a bite. Shit, they were really good waffles. Arizona sat at the other end of the table. I glanced at her, catching her eye as she took a bite. Maturely, we both looked away when we saw the other looking. I shook my head and focused on devouring my waffles, while pretending they weren't one of the best things I've ever put in my mouth.

Shortly after breakfast, we got a call. A huge apartment building fire had broken out, and we were one of the units in the area. When we pulled up the building was fully engulfed in flame and a large crowd of people were gathered around. We jumped to our stations. I was put up on the ladder and hoisted to the third story. There was a report of two people still inside. Karev lifted the ladder as I waited anxiously to get to the side of the building. Once the ladder stopped I heaved myself into the window and landed with a thud.

I looked around, this area wasn't too bad yet, still manageable. I immediately spied a man huddled against the west wall. I maneuvered around the room until I was squatting next to him. He was trembling and stared at me wide eyed. "Sir, I'm here to get you out. Are you hurt?" I yelled over the roaring flames.

The man didn't seem to register my words right away, just before I was about to repeat myself, he shook his head.

"Good, I need you to take my hand and follow me step for step. Do you understand?"

The man nodded, quicker this time.

I grabbed his hand and lifted him up. He shakily walked right behind me. We got to the window without incident and I helped him step out. "Go right down the ladder, there's someone coming up to help you. Sir, there was report of another person on this floor, do you know where?" I asked the man hopefully, it's easier if I don't have to hunt.

He nodded again and pointed off to my right. I nodded in understanding and turned back. The flames were worse now. I needed to act fast. I rushed toward what looked like a side bedroom and tried to see in. There was almost zero visibility now. Crap, crap, crap. After a few moments of holding my breath and praying to see something, I heard a voice. It was small and weak, but it was there. Without hesitation I lurched to the left and finally saw a figure crouched under a table. It was a woman and she was coughing uncontrollably now. It would probably only be seconds before she was unconscious. I ducked under the table and wrapped my arms around her pulling her to me. As she saw me, she lost her fight with consciousness and her eyes closed. I groaned, this makes things so much harder.

I pulled her arms over my left shoulder and held her waist, throwing her over my shoulder and lifting her off the ground. Thank God it was the woman, and not the man. The flames were really closing in now. I carried her as quickly as possible, just making it through the door as part of the ceiling collapsed. I dodged most of it, but part of a support beam tumbled down, hitting my upper right arm. I yelped in agony, but pushed through. We were almost there.

After side stepping more falling debris we got to the window. By this time, Avery was up at the top, no doubt on orders to get me out. He looked relieved as he locked eyes with me. I nodded toward him and handed him the woman. As he began to descend the ladder, I hurtled over the window frame, just as an explosion rocked the room behind me. I winced, both in pain, and shock at how close I had been to being in that explosion.

Struggling to the bottom of the ladder, which was hard with one good arm, I finally stepped on solid ground. Sloan was by me in an instant. "Hey, you ok?"

I nodded holding my arm out to him as I glanced around, "Beam fell on my arm, hurts like hell." I noticed Arizona by the truck, Avery taking care of the woman, and Sloan was with me. "Where's Karev?"

"Checking in with another unit, he's good. But, your arm is not. It's pretty banged up. Go see the paramedic."

"Is everyone out of the building?" I asked, not particularly caring about my arm at that moment.

"That's the word, don't worry about that right now, we got this handled. Paramedic, now." He pointed his finger, sternly.

"Ok, Dad," I grumbled and headed toward the ambulance.

Getting to the truck, I grinned, "Hey, Hunt. Long time no see."

Owen Hunt looked up, "Torres. How are you?"

"Oh, you know, banged up, but lovin' it." Hunt was one of the paramedics we ended up working with a lot. He was great in emergencies, and a great paramedic.

"I hear ya. Let's take a look." He carefully cleaned the wound and inspected my arm. "I don't think it's broken, just bruised and cut. It'll be good. Make sure to get the bandages changed regularly."

"Aye, Aye, Captain." I saluted. "Thanks, Hunt. I'm going to go check on my crew."

I slid down from the truck and headed back to my company. The rest had gathered around the engine. "Hey, guys, everyone good?"

They turned to look at me, "Yep, how's the arm?" Karev answered.

I glanced at my wound as I tested the movement, "Hurts, but I'll live. What about the woman I pulled out?"

"A lot of smoke inhalation, but they think she'll be fine." Mark answered distractedly. "But, we've got to help put out the rest of the flames and clear the scene." Everyone scattered taking different jobs. I offered to help with crowd control and organization, on account of my arm being in a sling.

After a few more hours we headed back to our station. This fire had been big and draining, so we were quiet most of the way 'home'.

Arizona and I were left changing out of our gear. I was having a hard time getting my things off because of my arm. Seeing me struggle with suspenders and uniform pants, Arizona silently reached over and unclipped the straps and undid the clasp on the pants. A strange flutter erupted in the pit of my stomach as she undid my pants. Grateful, I sheepishly murmured, "Thanks, these things suck when you can only use one hand."

Arizona simply nodded, and continued to change. After gazing at her, slightly appreciating seeing her stand in front of me in a fit t-shirt and underwear, I cleared my throat. "So, you're really not talking to me, huh?"

She didn't say anything.

"Because, I'm not sure how we're going to work together if we can't at least be civil." Whoops, I didn't think that sentence through, I know what's coming.

Arizona whirled around, her eyes flashing dangerously, "That's what I said. What do you want from me, Calliope? I talked to you and you hated me. Now, I'm not talking to you and you're pissed. What the hell do you want?" Her voice started out low with an annoyed tone, but rose into anger as she spoke.

I was a little taken aback, but quickly recovered, "First, I want you to stop calling me Calliope, my name is Callie." Watching her almost smirk, I realized she was doing it because I hated it, "Second, I want us to be able to work together without it being tense and awkward the whole time."

"Then, why did you make such a huge display of hating me when I started. Being friendly might have been a better way to start a professional relationship." Her anger was not subsiding at all, I think I really hurt and pissed her off.

I wasn't sure what to say to that. She was right. But, I definitely could not admit that. She was still the perky outsider, and certainly that was not worthy of conceding.

Again, she must have sensed my internal debate, because again she offered a solution. Her voice took on a softer tone and her eyes twinkled, "You could start with 'sorry'. It's amazing how far that goes." She turned to walk away.

Crap. Sorry wasn't exactly telling her she was right. It was simply letting her know that I know something went wrong. I had about three seconds to choose my pride or salvage anything with Arizona. Three…two…"I'm sorry."

She paused in the doorway, glancing over her shoulder with raised eyebrows she asked, "For?"

Really? She's going to make me continue. I sighed, "For making your first day here horrible, when I should have been welcoming you. You're a part of the team and I have to accept that."

She fully turned around, "Accept that? Am I so horrible, that the best you can do is tolerate me?"

I couldn't read her expression or tone of voice, I couldn't tell if she was serious. A last second twitch of her mouth let me know she was, at least, half joking, "Well, you are really perky. I don't do perky. So, yeah, tolerate is a good word." I kept my tone casual, hopefully I'll confuse her, too.

"Fair enough, because I don't do frowny. I suppose I could tolerate you, also." With that she spun on her heel and sauntered out.

What the hell is frowny?


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the afternoon and night had gone by uneventful. Even after the apology, Arizona and I didn't really talk. We all hung out and played cards, but mostly interacted with the guys. I guess that's what I expected. I mean, we're not really compatible. So, I suppose we'll be professional and civil. I'm good with that. But, now, I'm about two hours away from the end of my shift, then I get to go home to my girlfriend.

I had just gotten out of the shower when U Can't Touch This came on the stereo, a personal favorite of mine. So, even though I was only wearing a bra and boy shorts, I began to dance it out. Dancing is something that never fails to cheer me up, and I'm already in an awesome mood since I get to go home soon. The feeling of pure bliss begins to stretch over my body, invading my limbs and senses. There's really very few things that can compare to dancing in your underwear to a classic and up beat song. I move my hips and wave my arms, which naturally leads to the running man. I throw on sunglasses, for good measure, as I try a risky spin move. This process leads me to discover that I'm not as alone as I thought I was.

Arizona is leaning against the doorframe to the bunks, an amused and somewhat flushed look on her face.

"How long have you been standing there?" I wonder aloud.

She clears her throat and smirks, apparently ignoring my question, "Do you always dance around in your underwear?"

"Do you always watch people dance around in their underwear?" I retort.

"You first. Is this something you do often?" She crosses her arms.

Deciding it's too late to try to be badass, I shrug, "About seventy percent of the time, yeah." I raise my eyebrow at her, "Is that a problem?"

I swear I see her blush again, but she's across the room, so maybe I'm wrong. "Not really. And, no, I don't usually watch people dance in their underwear. You were a rare and unintentional exception. I needed my purse." She points weakly toward her area, but seems to make no move toward it.

I yank my jeans over my feet and up to my hips, uneasy with the fact that she seems to still be studying me. As I grab my shirt, she speaks again, "One more question…"

I glance at her as I pull the shirt over my head, "Yeah?"

"Do you have fire trucks on your underwear?" Her face is emotionless, but her eyes are dancing.

Pointlessly, I glance down at my jean-clad waist, "Uh, yeah, I do."

Her smirk grew, "I'm just asking because that seems pretty perky to me, and I know how much you hate perky." She teased, stepping further into the room.

Shrugging, I sigh, "What can I say? I'm a woman of few, but extremely passionate interests. Firefighting is one of them, so sometimes I wear it on my ass."

Arizona giggles, which is pretty cute. Her face sobers a little, "What are the other interests?" I swear her voice just got deeper.

Unable to stop myself, I flash her a charming grin, "Women and food."

Arizona's jaw drops a little at my blunt response, and her eyes flick over my features. Ha. I flustered her, score for Torres. In an instant, her expression changed to casual curiosity, cocking her head she asked, "Why?"

Confused, I ask, "Why what?" I look at her as I lean over to pull on a sock.

"Why firefighting? If you don't mind me asking." She looked away, seeming a little nervous. She probably thought I was going to get pissed. I don't know that I really want to tell her personal things, but my mouth doesn't seem to give me choice.

Unsure of how to start, I shrug and pull on a shoe, "Cliché and boring story, I guess. My neighbor's house burnt down when I was a kid. The girl that lived there was my best friend. My sister and I were staying the night at their house when a faulty wire caught the house on fire in the middle of the night. It was awful. The firefighters came and got her parents, me and my sister out. But, something went wrong, Beth, my friend, didn't make it." I swiped at a stray tear. "It was the hardest thing I've ever been through, but for some reason, that night I knew I wanted to fight fires. Vengeance or justice or atonement, I guess. In every fire, part of me is searching for Beth. I know that I won't find her, but that's why I do what I do. Eventually, I just plain fell in love with the job and lifestyle, and definitely the rush." I grinned, trying to lighten the mood. I don't know why I just told her that.

Arizona had moved to her bed and was leaning back on her arms. I couldn't quite read her expression. It wasn't disinterest, disbelief, or pity. It looked like compassion and intrigue, mixed with something I couldn't quite label. I squirmed a little under her thoughtful gaze. "So, yeah. That's my story."

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Calliope," Arizona nearly whispered.

I was stunned by the intensity in her voice, "I'm not. I mean, I wish it was different, but still, it led me here. This is where I'm supposed to be. So, I'm good. And, it's Callie." We gazed at each other for a moment, the silence settling over us. Unable to handle the growing intimacy, I smirked, "So, now that I embarrassed myself. What's your story? Why fight fires?" Having finished putting on my shoes, I leaned back on my bed, mirroring her position.

Arizona took a moment to respond, but a smile slowly began to spread across her face. "Well, it's not as dramatic as your story. I used to race-"

"Wait, like race cars?" I had to interrupt incredulously.

She grinned, "Yeah, not quite professionally, but I was good, and made decent money on the side. I loved driving. I couldn't get enough of the rush, the feeling of pushing the car and myself faster was incredible," I ran my eyes over her face as she spoke. The passion she felt was radiating from her sky blue eyes. Huh, she's really pretty. Whoa, that thought is not okay. Move on, Callie.

"Then, I got in an accident. I got away with just some bruises and cuts, but it was a huge wake up call. My Dad told me he wasn't going to let me throw my life away on a race track anymore. Of course, I yelled at him, then told him I had already decided to retire." Arizona beamed as she talked about her father, "My father's a Marine and my brother was in the Army, so serving and protecting is in my blood. A friend mentioned that the fire department was looking for drivers. I figured that was an awesome way to combine my love for driving and my instincts to protect and serve. So, I interviewed and trialed. Of course, I'm awesome, so I got the job and have been doing it ever since." Arizona shot me a dimpled smile that I couldn't help but return.

"That's a pretty good story…I mean, not as good as dead best friend, but respectable." I smiled lightly. Again, the silence surrounded us and became heavy. Talking to her wasn't nearly the nightmare I assumed it would be.

I guess she had the same thought because she smirked at me, "See, that wasn't so bad, was it? That was almost friendly."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, promptly pushing myself off the bed and walking out of the room. "And, the moment's gone." It's really annoying when people feel the need to comment on successful social interactions. But, she wasn't wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry this update took so long. Besides going home for Christmas, and craziness at work due to holiday understaffing, I received the wonderful gift of Donkey Kong Country Returns for my Wii…therefore, every rare free moment has been dedicated to that. Anyway…here's the next part, it's longer to make up for the long wait, hopefully it does. Enjoy, and thanks for reading.**

An hour and a half later we had gathered in the lobby, anxiously waiting for the shift to change, passing the slow minutes by tossing a ball around the room. Finally, Mark snatched the ball from it's path and cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, firemen and firewomen, give me your undivided attention please."

I rolled my eyes, "Jeez, Mark, dramatic much?"

"It is I, Lord Marcus Sloan, demanding that you notice my most masculine presence and grant me your undivided interest." Avery bellowed in a deep and completely ridiculous voice. Karev snorted and I snickered as Mark glared at Avery. A stifled giggle sprang from Arizona's corner of the room, but I didn't look back at her to confirm.

Despite our mockery, we all eventually locked our eyes on him and quieted, waiting for him to continue.

"Thank you. Now, as per tradition, it is time to bestow a gift upon our newest member." He turned to Arizona, "My lady, you have come to us in our time of need, and I speak for everyone when I say that we have no doubts about your ability to fit in and be a great asset to the team. So, this is for you." He held out his hand, which contained a small Dalmatian on a keychain. "We don't have a dog at this station, so we make our drivers carry one. It's for luck."

I feigned indifference as I watched Arizona take the dog from Mark's hand and carefully run her fingers over it. She looked alarmingly sentimental for a moment, then as if remembering where she was, she quickly replaced that expression with one of casual gratitude. An easy grin spread across her face, "Thanks guys. It's awesome." Briefly, her eyes flicked to mine. I allowed our eyes to lock for moment, forgetting to hide my escalating interest and amusement in the exchange, then glanced away.

Hopefully, she didn't notice I how closely I was watching her. It was just shy of eight, when our shift was over. The men of company A, sauntered up, signaling our freedom. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, but going home is great. Plus, I was suddenly very antsy to end this dry spell with Erica. I glanced at Arizona, who was struggling to attach her new key chain. I still don't know where I stand with her.

Heading out to the parking lot, I stretched my face to the sky. The morning uncharacteristically sunny and cheerful. Avery's voice broke me out of my reverence, "Torres, we'll be at Joe's tonight, you in?"

Opening my eyes and squinting at him, I replied, "Yeah, sounds good." A drink with friends is just what I need.

Before he got in his car he yelled over my head, "New girl, you should come too. Emerald City Bar, a.k.a Joe's, nine o'clock." Crap. I didn't need to hang out with the cute new girl. Wait, since when is she cute? Whatever, I don't want her there.

Arizona hesitated, and I thought I could feel her eyes on me, "Um, sure. I'll try to swing by."

Great.

I jumped in my car and revved the engine. Arizona walked by my car, her expression portraying something along the lines of appreciation and desire. Having already rolled down the window, I smirked at her, "What?"

She shook her head as if to clear it, "Nothing, you just have a super nice car." She must have recognized my slightly shocked expression, "I used to race, remember? Of course, I know cars." With that she slipped into her 2005 Shelby GT. Shit, her car was gorgeous, and nothing was hotter than a cute girl driving a sexy car. There's that cute again. 

I pulled into my parking space and sprinted up the steps to the apartment. I really hope Erica didn't get called in early, and that she was here. Jamming my key in the lock and bursting through the door, I dropped my stuff and headed to the bedroom. Even though Erica didn't officially live here, she stayed over some nights, even when I wasn't home. Opening the bedroom door, I smiled at the blonde fast asleep on the bed. Shedding my jacket, I crawled across the bed to kiss her cheek, then kissed down her neck until I felt her stir. "Morning, babe."

"Mhm, hey." She rose up to accept my kiss to her lips. "How was work?"

I mumbled, something that sounded like 'fine', as I continued to assault her neck, moving my hand to her hip, slipping under her shirt to rub circles on her skin. She moaned a little, then pecked my lips.

"As much as I would like to continue this, I need to get up for work," Erica grinned and scooted out of the bed.

I grasped her wrist and attempted to pull her back, "Come on, you can be a little late, just tell the chief that you had a "female issues" this morning. He won't dare question that one."

"I don't think horny girlfriend counts as "female issues"," Erica chuckled as she headed to the bathroom.

As she retreated, I mumbled, "I'm a female and I have an issue, totally counts." I didn't feel like giving in so quick, so I followed her to the bathroom, slipping into the shower behind her. "Ok, then I'll help you shower."

Her voice got sterner, "Seriously, I need to be in early today to put together a presentation for the board. I don't have time for this."

"It kinda seems like you never have time for this anymore," I couldn't help but retort.

Erica sighed, as she rinsed, "Cal, you're the one with the job that keeps you away for days at a time. We're just busy right now, it'll get better," She kissed me lightly, "I promise."

As she climbed out of the shower, I changed gears, this argument didn't need to happen now, "Joe's tonight?"

"Sure. I'll meet you there, I have to work late."

I decided to stay in the shower, the hot water beating against me and soothing my muscles. Frowning, I glanced down my body, I was irritatingly turned on. Not desperately or irreversibly turned on, just enough to demand some sort of attention. Huh, cold shower or a helping hand? Without invitation, a flash of blonde curls and dazzling blue eyes assailed my inner eye…curls and eyes and dimples that definitely did not belong to my girlfriend. Aaaannnndddd, shower's over. I quickly turned off the spray and stepped out. Crazy, sex-deprived mind, it's reaching out to anyone now.

I spent the rest of the day running to the grocery store, shopping and lounging around the house. As much as I would deny it to anyone that asked, I love daytime TV. My mind went back and forth between irritation at Erica and annoyance with Arizona. Erica because we need to figure out how to work past whatever it is we're going through. I want us to work, we're good together and good for each other. It's just hard with our two crazy jobs. We'll be fine. I'm annoyed with Arizona because she's perky and symbolic of change. I don't really care for change. Very few changes have ever been positive for me, so I doubt she'll be any different.

When it came time to get ready to go to Joe's, I rummaged through my closet. I couldn't decide what to wear. I don't really know why I cared, I've been to Joe's loads of times. Arizona might be there. That's just _super_. I already had to see her at work, and now she's meddling in my recreational time as well. That's not really fair. I decide on my attire, and pull on black skinny jeans, an emerald green, sleeveless, silk shirt, and silver accessories. I leave my hair flowing around my shoulders, and gaze at myself in the mirror. I looked hot. Period.

Throwing on my leather jacket, I headed around the corner to Joe's. Unsure why, I took a deep breath before pushing open the door. Quickly scanning the bar, I noticed two things. My guys were already set up at a booth, and Arizona was not here. Shoulders slightly slumped, I headed to the booth.

"Hi-ya, Torres!" Mark bellowed, obviously already a few in.

"Hey, Mark."

Mark looked me up and down, "Damn, you look hot. Where's your lucky girlfriend?"

Huh, I forgot I was meeting her here. Glancing around, I replied, "I guess she's not off yet. She'll be here later."

I continued to survey the bar, and kept flicking my eyes back to the door. Mark handed me my drink, and easy conversation picked up. About forty five minutes and a drink later, the door opened, and I habitually looked. I felt my breath hitch a little. Arizona walked in, looking around. Her blonde locks had been straightened to brush against her shoulders. She wore a smooth, light blue blouse, and dark jeans which disappeared into her leather boots. I bit my lip involuntarily. She looked stunning.

Arizona swept her eyes over the crowd, settling on us. With a relieved look, she started weave through the people, smiling politely as she slide past them. Once she reached my side, she grinned uncertainly, "Uh, hey." I watch as her eyes skim my body, lingering on my chest an extra moment, before jerking up.

I smirked, about to make, what I was sure was going to be a witty remark, when Avery let out a wolf whistle. "New Girl, you clean up nice." His eye brows waggled and a flirty grin spread across his face. Due to the few drinks he had consumed, his thoughts were not masked in the slightest. For reasons I can't explain, I smacked the back of his head.

"Ow, what the hell, Torres?" Avery rubbed the back of his head, shooting me a confused and annoyed look.

Stunned, I let my hand flop to my side. Chancing a look around, I saw that everyone had quieted and was watching me with curious stares. Everyone, except Arizona. She wore an expression of smug amusement. I felt myself begin to blush, desperately searching for some explanation of my very sudden and strange action. After a moment of glowering at the floor, I relaxed my face and shrugged my shoulders. "What? He was being inappropriate with a co-worker. It's not like I've never smacked one of you for being a pig before."

The group slowly seemed to accept this. I mean, I was an aggressive person, especially around the guys, so it's possible it was simply a normal action that was oddly timed. The guys went back to talking about whatever they were talking about before I interrupted. Having too few options, I awkwardly turned to Arizona.

Her eyes seemed to dance over my face, but her expression was contemplative. Seeing my questioning look, she smiled, "So, I think I have to ask…was slapping him defending my honor or staking your claim?"

"Well, seeing as I have a girlfriend, I have very little invested in my romantic relationship with Jackson Avery. He's all yours." I replied quickly.

Her eyes and voice softened slightly, "I didn't mean him."

My eyes widened in shock, she wasn't implying that I- "Just because I'm a lesbian doesn't automatically mean I want to hook up with every woman that I meet." I retorted. Jeez, the nerve of some people.

Arizona smirked, "I don't think that, I always assume I'm unique…fine, I guess I was wrong, and you were just defending me. But, you should know that I don't need your protection."

"Fine, next time, I won't protect you. If fact, I may just purposefully make the situation worse, so you can protect yourself." I don't quite know why I was being so petulant. It probably had to do with the fact that I had no idea why I had reacted to Avery the way I did.

"Fine," Her voice was curt, but her eyes sparkled.

I glanced down, sipping my drink. After a moment, I looked back up, she hadn't moved. Unable to take it anymore, I sighed, "Well, this has been sufficiently awkward, I think I'll just-"

"Hey, Cal, sorry I'm so late. Surgery took forever. He kept bleeding, then coding…" Her hands flailed helplessly in the air, "Anyway, he's stable, and I'm here to drink." Erica leaned over to place a kiss on my lips.

"No, it's fine, we haven't been here that long." I smiled affectionately at her. "Erica you remember Arizona."

"Of course, it's nice to see you again." Erica nodded politely, as Arizona grinned in return. "I need a beverage. Cal, you look like you could use another. Arizona, can I get you something?"

Arizona flashed her an overly cheery smile, that didn't seem to quite reach her eyes, "Sure, a gin and tonic would be awesome."

Erica nodded and walked toward the bar, not needing to ask me what I wanted. Arizona watched her go, then turned back to me. Her eyes flashed. "Erica seems nice."

Her tone was sharper than her words. I smiled cheekily, "Yeah, she is, she's a great girlfriend."

Arizona's smiled tightly, clearly forcing it, but I couldn't read her expression enough to know why. "That's good. How long have you two been together?"

"Almost a year."

"Do you live together?"

"What's with the sudden interest in my relationship? Jealous?" I tease, attempting to return the favor from earlier.

Arizona shook her head, "Simply trying to learn more about you, we will be working together quite a bit, and this seems like one of the few topics you're mildly willing to talk about."

Accepting her answer, I answer, "We don't…live together."

Arizona opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by Erica returning with our drinks. "Oh, thanks."

"You're welcome. So, how was your first shift at the station?" Erica took a swig of her drink as she gazed curiously at Arizona.

Arizona glanced at me before answering, "Mostly good. The guys seem great, and we had a few decent fires. I love the engine. I really respect the team, and think I'll fit in just fine."

"That's great, I know Callie will be glad to have another woman around. Or, I'll be glad there's another woman, so she isn't hanging out with men all the time." Erica chuckled. Seeing my disbelieving glare, she shrugged. She knew that I didn't like Arizona very much, and that we didn't really get along. Yet, here she was telling Arizona I was glad she was here.

Arizona looked as if she was trying to hold in her laughter, clearly not believing that I was the least bit excited about her presence. "Well, my last station was all men, and it does get a little tiresome. So, what about you, Erica, what do you do?"

"I'm the Head of Cardio-thoracic surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital."

Arizona's eyes widened, "Oh, wow. That's awesome. I didn't realize-" Arizona was distracted by something over our shoulders, "Oh, I'm sorry…my, um, date just got here. Excuse me." She flashed my an apologetic smile as she edged past.

I frowned, date? Since when does she date? Well, I mean, she's cute, so of course she dates. I've only known her for a few days, so obviously I don't know everything about her. I attempted to casually spin around to get a look at this mystery date. Just as my eyes settled on the tall, gorgeous, brunette _woman_ kiss Arizona on the cheek as Arizona smiled, I barely registered Erica's voice, "Huh, did you know she was gay?"

Crap. This changes things.

**AN: Originally, this was going to be the end of the bar scene. However, I have a few ideas for a short chapter of bar and home stuff. If you're going to review, let me know if you want more in the bar or just move on. Thanks for reading, reviews are welcome, but not mandatory. : ) **


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Well, most of you wanted more in the bar, so here it is. I'm not totally happy with the chapter, something feels a little off, maybe it's because I basically forgot all the original ideas I had for the chapter…whoops. Anyway, again, thank you so much for all the reviews, they're way above and beyond what I ever expected. Have a great day!

As Erica continued to talk, something about not guessing that Arizona was into women, I watched as Arizona led her date to the bar. The two of them leaned on the hard wood and her date laughed, over enthusiastically, at something Arizona had said. It suddenly felt a little warmer in the overcrowded room. I shrugged off my jacket, tossing it on a chair behind me and downed the rest of my drink. I could feel my pulse racing. I need to chill out, this isn't a big deal. I'm gay, and she's gay, she has a date, I have a date. Not the end of the world.

The third drink in me started to create a slight haze as Arizona and the other woman made their way back to us. "Hey, Callie, Erica, this is Harmony." Harmony? Why doesn't she just go join her friends, Sunshine and Rainbow? Well, actually, that's perfect for _super _Arizona. Despite her name, she was fairly beautiful. Her hair was long and wavy, her eyes were a dark green, and her skin was tanned. I turned my gaze to Arizona, who was smiling at Harmony, but her eyes kept flicking toward me.

"It's nice to meet you, but we were just heading over to play some darts." I grabbed Erica's hand, and attempted to yank her toward the dart boards. Erica was resistant.

"Wow, hang on, Calie. Would you guys like to join us?" Erica offered politely.

"They probably want to hang out by themselves," I blurted. Arizona snapped her eyes toward me, telling me that she didn't believe for a second that I was considering her feelings.

"Actually, that sounds great, thanks, Erica," Arizona responded, throwing a challenging smirk in my direction. I began to scowl, but it shifted into a grin when I noticed that her date was clearly pouting. Someone wanted to be alone with Arizona. I took an odd comfort in knowing that she was disappointed at Arizona picking my company over hers. I mean, mine and Erica's company, in addition to Harmony's, over just Harmony's.

Ordering another round, we set up at the dart board in the corner. Arizona stood to the side, talking animatedly with Harmony, while I stood with Erica, listening to her talk about who she had caught in an on-call room together. We began to play, and after just a few rounds it became apparent that she was very nearly as good as I was. I'm always the best dart player in the group, but tonight Arizona was giving me a run for my money. Honestly, our little competition was kind of hot. We began to taunt each other, and throw winks and smirks at the other as we made each shot.

I smugly flopped down next Arizona as we waited for Erica and Harmony to take their turns. "Did you see that? I believe I just scored." The alcohol coursing through me made me even cockier.

Arizona rolled her eyes, "Of course, I saw it, Calliope. It happened right after I scored three points." She smirked, and glanced at me from the corner of her eye, laughing at my pout.

"Apparently, being a skilled dart player doesn't have anything to do with memory, because I swear I've told you to call me Callie." I retort playfully. Alcohol makes me happy.

Arizona rolled her eyes again, changing the subject, "So, tell me, Calliope, where did you learn to play darts so well?"

"My dad, he used to let me play when I was younger. My mother used to get so mad, telling him I was too young for it, but he taught me anyway. So, I continued to play, and that's why I'm the best now."

"Well, you're almost the best, I'm better."

"Oh, Arizona, you're hilarious. So, tell me, O'Cocky One, where did you learn to play?" I sipped my beer.

"My brother and his army friends. It was one of the few games they could play almost anywhere, so they were good. I always bugged them to let me play, when they finally did, they taught me everything they knew. Pretty soon, I was almost as good as they were."

Our eyes found each other for a moment, each gazing at the other in comfortable silence. Arizona slowly grinned, leaning in-

"And, here we have a troop of lesbians in their semi-natural habitat," I looked over my shoulder in annoyance. Avery was crouching next to us talking into his hand like a microphone with an obnoxious Australian accent, with Karev behind him, pretending to hold a video camera. Avery waved his arms in demonstration, "Now, these lesbians have been somewhat domesticated, so it's a little safer to approach them." He turned to Karev, talking into the 'camera', "Lesbians in the wild can be very dangerous, do not engage unless they invite and accept you into their territory. I repeat, do not engage wild lesbians." Just as Avery turned back to us, both Arizona and I punched him in opposite arms. "Ouch!"

Karev burst out laughing, Arizona and I looked at each other and swapped a very all-business high five, and Erica and Harmony were in a fit of giggles.

Avery rubbed his arm and turned back to Karev, "Correction, don't approach any lesbian, they're all rude and mean." The laughter continued as Avery headed back to the booth with Karev.

A few games and several drinks later, we were all pretty drunk. We had abandoned darts and all of us (guys included) were dancing erratically around a makeshift dance floor. All was going well, until Mark attempted a move that should be illegal and knocked very hard into me, making me stumble violently into Arizona, slamming both of us against the wall, with her pinned between me and the wall. We were giggling hysterically for a few moments until I shifted to gain my balance and heard her gasp a little, letting me know, that she too, had just realized the position we were in.

Our fronts were smashed together, I now had hands on either side of her, and my leg was between hers. My eyes found her sparkling blue ones, although now they looked dark as night. I could feel my body flush and my heart speed up. Her body pressed into mine, felt really good. I watched as her face flushed to a color that must be similar to mine. Knowing that staying like that wasn't an option, I pushed away from the wall, using my leg as leverage, which put a decent amount of pressure from my thigh into her crotch.

I heard her sharply suck in a breath, and she stayed on the wall for an extra second. When I glanced over my shoulder, she glared at me, and I shrugged and flashed an innocent face. What? It wasn't on purpose…at least, not entirely on purpose.

That little moment had seemed to completely change the night. I felt alert and anxious, rather than the relaxed party mode I was in before. I glanced around, and nobody else seemed to notice anything, all were back to dancing, even Arizona was laughing with Harmony. Maybe it was all in my head. Just before I tore my eyes away from Arizona, she looked at me. From the flashing emotion I saw there, I definitely did not imagine the moment.

Arizona didn't speak to me the rest of the night, I watched as she danced slowly with Harmony. Erica's arms were around me, holding me softly. I missed being with her like this. I settled my chin on Erica's shoulder, and again my eyes found Arizona. Harmony leaned to her ear and whispered something that made her blush and little and grin. She pulled out of the embrace and headed to the tables, and they gathered their things.

"Hey, blondie and blondie's date! Are you guys leaving?" Mark bellowed across the 'dance floor'.

Instinctually, we all stopped and walked over to the table. "Uh, yeah, we're going to head out." Arizona smiled.

"Gonna gah luckeee?" Karev slurred.

Arizona ignored him.

Erica gazed at me for a moment, "Yeah, we should get home too. Early morning."

To this everyone pouted and whined, but agreed that the night was coming to an end.

Erica and I walked out behind Arizona and Harmony. As we turned toward my apartment, I saw the other couple climb into a cab. Suddenly, Erica's arm flopped around my shoulders, "Do you think they're going home together?" Erica asked sloppily, looking as if she really didn't care.

I hope not. I don't know why, but I hope they don't go home together. I probably shouldn't say that, so instead, I said, "Probably, who wouldn't want to go home with her?" Not a whole lot better.

Erica nodded, but didn't ask who I meant, which was good because I wasn't even sure, "She's hot and you're drunk."

I laughed at her response, "Am not, you are."

She giggled. "Let's go home."

Our walk home was quiet enough for me to replay the night in my head. Without warning, the feeling of Arizona pushed against me and the tickle of her breath on my face invaded my senses. My body responded exactly as it had in the moment.

By this time, we had made it into the apartment, and we stumbled to the bedroom. I suddenly needed to feel Erica. Coming up from behind, I wrapped my arms around her middle, and began to kiss her neck. She moaned and turned around to face me, meeting my lips with hers. Backing her to the bed, I let her fall so that I could pounce on top of her. I slipped my leg in between hers and ground down, loving the feeling of her squirming beneath me. I continued to nip and lick at her neck, hearing her begin to pant.

"Callie, I know I told you that we'd work on this, but I was serious about the early morning," her labored speech told me that this wasn't a battle she was really set on winning.

I grunted, rubbing my body along hers, "You're already going to be hung over, might as well be tired and good-sore too." That argument and the steady pressure I was applying to her center crumbled any defense Erica had.

Later, as I lay in bed, I couldn't seem to sleep. I should be satisfied, I mean, that was the first sex I've had in a while and it was good. But, something still felt off…I couldn't shake the feeling that I'm still waiting for something.

AN: First of all, I'm sorry for those of you that are upset that I even alluded to Erica/Callie sex, but I needed to do it, so just hang tight. Second, I don't want to offend anyone that is named Harmony, I actually love the name, I just couldn't come up with another realistic one that a badass would dislike : )


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey guys, sorry this update took so long. I have a lot of ideas for chapters, but can't decide the order, so it's sorta taking time. Plus, I haven't been all that inspired by the show, you know, with the whole murdering the Calzona relationship thing. I can't say that I'm not looking forward to a little drama and sexual tension for them, but I had hoped the writers would take in a more mature way, and not so day time television. Anyway, I'm not here to rant about that. Here's the next chapter, it's sort of a fluffy filler, or at least, a push to end my writer's block. I hope you like it.

Using the corner of my towel, I smeared the condensation on the mirror that had accumulated during my shower. Now I saw a blurry me…not super helpful. Momentarily giving in, I began to towel my hair, letting my mind stray. It had been a few weeks since the night at the bar, and since then everything had been calm. Arizona and I haven't really spoken, I mean, more than the expected pleasantries required in a day. We're on friend-ish terms, I suppose. Erica and I had eased the tension between us, a little, and we were back into our comfortable routine. The station crew had settled into a nice rhythm, as we once again rose to rock star status, as far as fire companies go.

I glanced around, searching for the pile of cloths I had brought in. However, just as I located said pile, I became distracted by the radio, which happened to be emitting one of my all time favorites. Paying no care to the fact that I was only clad in lacy purple boy shorts and matching bra, I began to, as the song urged, Bust a Move.

I was totally getting into it, how do you not with a song like that? Realizing that I really needed my glasses and boots to complete the moment, I paused looking for my purse. It was then that I noticed a spectator. "You know, it's getting a little creepy to continuously find you watching me dance," I tossed toward the door, still searching for my glasses.

"It's getting a little creepy finding out how accurate it is that you dance around in your underwear about seventy percent of the time." Arizona retorted easily.

I shrugged, "What can I say, this girl loves to dance." I gazed at her for a second, slowly smiling, "You know you want to come dance with me."

Arizona blushed, which was really cute. She tried to cover it up, "What makes you think I want to dance with you?"

I gestured to her with a limp wave of my hand, "You look like crap."

Arizona pouted, furrowing her brows and sticking out her lip. That was also very cute. "Gee, thanks, Calliope."

I chuckled, not knowing why I felt so at ease with her today, "It's Callie. And, I mean, you look like you've had a rough go of it, and who doesn't love to dance to this song… or with me, for that matter?" I slipped on my glasses and put my hands on my hips. "What do you say?"

Arizona hesitated in the doorway, considering me with a weary gaze.

I waggled my eyebrows at her and started moving to the beat, silently encouraging her to join me.

Finally, Arizona took a few steps into the room, seeming nervous. Without thinking, I strode up to her and grasped both of her hands in mine, tugging childishly as I challenged, "Come on, Arizona. Bust. A. Move."

After narrowing her eyes for moment, Arizona's body seemed to relax and a grin slowly spread across her face. Suddenly, Arizona moon walked out of my grasp and began to do pull off The Sprinkler, fairly effectively. She swayed her hips and spun around, before sweeping her hand out, gesturing to me, "Beat that, Torres."

I laughed at her confidence, "Oh, we're having a dance off, are we?" After, receiving her nod of confirmation, I grinned and set my body in motion. I was magnificent, swirling and twirling and ending with the running man. I stepped back, mimicking her gesture.

Her dimples popped as she flashed me a mischievous smile. Her next move was one for the books, I can't even explain what it was exactly, something along the lines of the Macarena, but with a funky twist, and it ended with the splits…it was sexy as hell, despite the fact that I've never laughed so hard at a dance move before. Gasping for breath, I nodded my defeat and waved my hand, signaling her victory.

We began to dance around each other, the song providing an air of frivolity that relieved any pressure from the situation. Somehow, I still can't say for sure who moved to who, but we ended up with our bodies very close. Which wouldn't have been a big deal, if I wasn't so aware that I was only wearing underwear. My breath labored from my lungs and I didn't doubt that my face was becoming redder by the second. I could feel the heat from her body tickling my bare skin, causing goose bumps to erupt. Just as our fronts came into contact, our breasts brushing against each other and our hips bumping sloppily, the song died out.

We pulled away from each other hurriedly, albeit reluctantly. After exchanging shy, flushed grins, we collapsed on the nearest bed, giggling like school girls. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, taking in her lean arms, toned legs, and flat stomach, which tensed and twitched with her laughter. Her fitted tee and jeans suited her well, and weren't quite connecting at her waist, leaving a strip of exposed skin. The creamy skin appeared soft and inviting, and I could feel my stomach flutter as my mind began to drift. I was quickly mentally entering a forbidden area, when she shifted to her side and propped her head up on her elbow. I shook myself out of my thoughts in time to hear her, "Thanks, for that. I kinda needed it."

"No sweat. You looked…I don't know….worn down. What's up?" I asked, unsure why I cared, but knowing that I did.

Arizona started to answer, then stopped. Her eyes swept down my body, doing very little to hide her actions or reactions. Since we were only a few feet apart, I could see her eyes darken, her tongue dart out to wet her lips, and could hear her soft sigh. Her open display of appreciation for my body elicited a gentle shudder from my very alert nerves. When her deep blue eyes finally found my wide chocolate eyes, she answered in a shaky voice, "I will tell you, but first you have to do something for me…"

My eyes got impossibly wider, "What's that?" I couldn't decide if I was dreading or excited to hear her answer.

Her voice came in a breathy whisper, "Please…please, put some cloths on."

Searching her pleading eyes, I gulped and nodded, hoisting myself up and hastily grabbing my pants and shirt. When I was more presentable, or at least less enticing, I turned back to Arizona. She looked grateful and more comfortable, even though pink still tinged her cheeks.

"Better?" I couldn't help but tease.

She grinned sheepishly, "Yep, much."

We didn't talk about what had just happened. We both knew exactly what had just happened. However, neither was willing to discuss it, so I cleared my throat, "So…what has your panties in a twist today?"

Arizona snapped her face up, glaring at me.

My eyes widened, that was an inappropriately timed phrase, "Sorry, that was my attempt to lighten the mood. I mean, what has you less chipper today, did something happen?" I corrected.

She glared at me for a moment longer, then sighed in defeat. "Crappy date with Harmony." I nodded in understanding, encouraging her to continue. "I mean, we had a good time and everything, but then she made this comment where she referred to me as her girlfriend. I didn't exactly respond well to that. I'm so not ready to be her girlfriend, I thought we were just casually dating. She noticed me get quiet and edgy and confronted me about it. When I told her what I was thinking, she got pissed, and basically dumped me."

I grimaced, "That sucks. You two haven't been seeing each other that long, have you?"

She shook her head, "No, only a few weeks, and I don't know…she's cool, but I don't really feel that much when I'm with her. It's like she's there, but she doesn't change my world…do you know what I mean?"

I nodded, "Sure, I get that." I paused, before smirking, "How was the sex?"

Arizona shrugged, "Eh…not bad."

I scoffed, "Well, that's an alarmingly low amount of enthusiasm. Sounds like you're better off without her."

Arizona sighed, "No, I know that. I didn't have any kind of future with her, I'm just experiencing that feeling of hopelessness that comes with every failed attempt at a relationship."

I chuckled, "Now, that, I really understand."

We settled into a comfortable silence. Arizona finally broke it by cocking her head at me, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you only dance to bad 90's rap?"

Momentarily stunned by the abrupt subject change, I grinned back at her, "No, just lucky coincidence for you."

"Question two."

"Shoot."

"Aren't you ever afraid of the guys walking in on you dancing in your underwear?"

I laughed, "Not really."

"Why not?"

"For several reasons. One, I've worked with them so long that it doesn't really matter, plus, it's happened before, it'll happen again. Two, I've slept with two of them, so it's nothing they haven't seen. And, three…they've never looked at me the way you just did, if they do, then I'll worry."

Arizona's jaw dropped, "I thought we agreed to ignore that."

I shot her a innocently confused look, "When did we decide that?"

"It was implied."

I smirked, "Fair enough." I offered my hand out to her, pulling her to her feet when she grasped it, "Come on, let's go see what the boys are up to."

She gazed at me before shaking her head and smiling, leading the way out of the bedroom door. Suddenly, she whipped back around, "Wait, you've slept with two of the guys here?"

I looked down, sheepishly, "Uh, yeah. Sloan and Karev."

Arizona nodded slowly, seeming to take it in, "So…do you still sleep with men, or is that a in the past thing?"

I considered her for a minute. I couldn't decipher the intent behind the question, so I answered cautiously, "Well, I definitely don't sleep with men now, seeing as I'm in a relationship with Erica. And, I will not sleep with men if Erica and I break up. Sloan and Karev were my experiments when I met the first woman I was interested in. I was trying to figure everything out…then I was only with women…then I met Erica."

Arizona's eyes flashed, then she smiled, almost in relief, "So, Erica was not your first?"

I sputtered a laugh, "Uh, no. No. Lots of women before her," Noticing Arizona raise an eyebrow, I added, "Well, not a freakish amount, but a fair amount, a normal amount, you know, enough to know I like women…a lot." Wow, that was all kinds of smooth.

Arizona smirked, "Flustered Calliope is kind of cute." With that she spun on her heel and walked out the door.

"Callie," I muttered as I watched her walk away her curls bouncing and hips swaying to an unheard beat. Noticing the flutter in my stomach and elevating pulse, I inwardly frowned. I don't know if finding out she was gay had something to do with it, or if I was just getting more comfortable with her, or if it was because of the less exciting stage my relationship with Erica was in, or because she was the only other girl in the station, or because she obviously was attracted to me, but one thing was certain…no matter how much I needed to deny it…I was attracted to Arizona Robbins.

AN: Ok, things should start moving a little quicker now…I think. I've got most of it worked out, but you never know what inspiration with throw your way…so…we'll see. Anyway, thanks again for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: So, this chapter is not at all what I intended, but it is what it is. I've been planning the next few chapters for a while, so hopefully I'll be able to quickly update. Thanks for reading and I hope you have an awesome day.

As I followed Arizona to the kitchen to meet up with the guys, I couldn't help but dwell on my newest revelation. I am attracted to Arizona….attracted to Arizona. This sucks. I mean, it's not a big deal, simple attraction is nothing, but it still makes my life unnecessarily complicated. It probably has to do with the slump that Erica and I are in, and the fact that Arizona has similar physical attributes as Erica. She's just a new blue eyed blondie that excites me, because I'm craving a newness to my relationship with Erica. That has to be it, because I love Erica and falling for someone else is not an option right now.

I glanced over at Arizona, who was engaging in a conversation with Karev. He shrugged and made a comment I couldn't hear, but to which Arizona laughed enthusiastically. Watching as her curls bounced and dimples radiated the room, I knew that Arizona was anything but an accessory to my current relationship. The sight made me grin at her stunning features and almost child like exuberance, as well as made my insides constrict with the desire to be the reason her face lit up. Crap.

"Earth to Torres," A deep voice broke through my inner rambling. I glanced up to see the Captain smirking at me.

"Uh, hey, Cap, how's it hangin'?" Came my forced chipper reply.

"How's what hangin'?" His face was priceless confusion.

I quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh, Torres, that's nasty," His voice was indignant as he scowled at me.

"Um, did you just say nasty?" I questioned.

"So, what if I did?" The Captain retorted childishly.

"Nothing…it's just that you'd think that a man of your stature and power would be capable of using words that don't normally come out of a child's mouth…but, that's just me, I guess." I shrugged, letting my voice trail off challengingly.

"You're the one asking me about my…my…you know, asking about things that are inappropriate to be asking your superior about." His voice began to show the signs of annoyance, as he puffed his chest out.

I rolled my eyes, sighing with over dramatic exasperation, "Sir, it's an expression, like 'what's up?'" Glancing over his shoulder, I nodded, "See, watch." I shifted a little and cupped my hands over my mouth and yelled out the door in the direction of the garage, "Yo, Sloan! How's it hangin'?"

Mark turned toward us, grinning and bellowed back, "Like a fuckin' horse, thanks for asking!"

I snorted as my eyes doubled in excitement at his fortunate response. I had kind of been looking for a more normal answer, but that will do. Avery and Karev snickered, Arizona bit her lip in attempt to hold in a giggle, and Captain Webber glared at me.

"See, just an expression. I guess Mark got a horse, good for him," I shrugged.

The Captain narrowed his eyes at me, "Torres, you're not as funny as you think you are."

I rolled my eyes again, "Oh, Sir, you know I'm funny."

"You're a pain in my ass, and to remind you that I am the boss, you will be cooking dinner for the next two weeks." Webber smiled at me and stalked away like he just beat me.

"That proves nothing, other than you're tired of eating the crap these other guys come up with," I yelled after him as I gestured to the boys, who were watching the exchange.

"Hey, I can order pizza like nobody's business," Avery retorted, flourishing his finger in the air.

"Oh, my apologies, Avery. You bring elegant cuisine, while the rest bring garbage."

"Thank you, I accept your apology."

I shook my head and headed out to check the suits and person gear. As I reached suits, Arizona walked up beside me, "Hey, you need any help?"

I glanced over at her and flashed a grin, "Sure, couldn't hurt."

She began to flip through the supplies, checking off boxes on the chart. I could tell she wanted to say something. She was fidgeting with her pen and kept glancing at me, finally she broke the silence, "So, no offence, but why does the Captain let you talk to him like that? I've seen you do things like that on several different occasions since I've been here. I mean, we would have been fired if we had talked to our Captain at my last station with that sort of disrespect, disobedience, and casual harassment. And, none of the other guys here talk to him like that…"

I chuckled, she had obviously started with the intention of asking lightly, but it had quickly worked up to full annoyance and was approaching reprimanding. "It's not what you think."

"I don't understand how it could be anything different. I mean, I've learned that you have a…bit of an ornery side, but that shouldn't extend to authority."

I cleared my throat and started to glare at her, "Well-"

She held up a hand and flashed me a stern look, cutting me off, "Let's not pretend we're still in this 'Arizona is the devil, and I hate her ' stage. We've moved passed that. Just tell me in a mature and helpful way, or politely tell me it's not my business."

I stood, gazing at her in shock…well, that's one way to put up with my crap. I smirked, "Ok. When I was a rookie, Webber was still lieutenant and was still in the field. We answered this call to a huge fire in a warehouse. Webber went in, but didn't come out. I was the first to notice that something was wrong. I went in after him. His leg was buried in rubble and he was losing blood. I managed to get him uncovered and drug him out. His leg never properly healed, which is why he limps now, if you noticed, and he was taken out of the field and promoted."

Arizona furrowed her brows, contemplating my story, "So…he lets you talk to him like that because you saved his life?"

I continued to shift through the gear, "Yeah, sort of. You know how they say you're indebted to the person that saves your life?" Seeing her nod, I continue, "Well,  
Webber feels as if he owes me. The first couple of weeks after he returned to work, he got really edgy with me. He would barely look or talk to me, then suddenly he would be overly nice, then back to distant. I started to get really frustrated and yelled at him," I chuckled a little at the memory, "It was so awkward and a little amazing. He was so pissed that I had the nerve to call him out, but something changed. I could see that look in his eye that I used to see before the fire. He was more relaxed, or something. Then, he reprimanded me about how to treat authority and gave me a bunch of extra chores."

As I paused, Arizona cocked her head, "I still don't really understand."

I smiled, "Yeah, I didn't at first either. The next time I was irritated by his attitude with me, I confronted him again. And, again, he got mad and that special something came back to him. Finally, I realized that he was uncomfortable owing me something he might not be able to return. He's a real he-man, you know? Not in the bad way, but he's honorable and chivalrous, so owing me his life didn't sit right. So, when I talk back to him or mock him, anything that would be considered inappropriate, he feels as if he's saving my job and therefore my life. He's repaying his debt, and I let him do it. I never push limits that compromise my job performance or jeopardize the effectiveness or safety of the unit, and would never refuse an order, so I'm not disobedient," I glance pointedly at her, "And, I couldn't have more respect for the man, I think he's great at his job and protects us with everything he has. He and I both know that this doesn't happen because I disrespect him…and, yeah, I guess casual harassment is a fair assessment." I grin and shrug.

Arizona cocked her head again, but this time her expression was softer and there was a twinkle in her eye, "So, you give him a hard time, he puts you in your place and gives you extra work, all so that he can feel more comfortable around you, even though you're the one that saved his life? This may sound wrong, but other than repeatedly getting yelled at and extra chores, what do you get out of this arrangement?"

I gazed at her for a moment, I never really thought about that, "Huh, I guess, I just get the boss that I trust. I don't push him around all the time, and when I'm not, he's back to the old guy we like to have around."

Arizona's voice got soft, "Well, that's awfully nice of you, Calliope."

I smiled shyly back at her, "Yeah, well, I've been there. Sheppard saved my life, and I don't feel like I did enough to make it up to him, and now he's gone. It feels wrong, so maybe I'm helping myself by helping Webber…maybe I just like harassing the Captain… I don't know… this is a strange conversation." I finish stocking the stalls and turn to her.

Arizona began to squirm under my gaze which was unintentionally growing in intensity, she cleared her throat.

I took the hint and shook myself out of it, "So, tell me yours."

She looked confused for a moment, "My what?"

I slouched down on the bench, bracing my arms on either side, letting my feet swing slightly, "Your story. The dramatic story you have that shapes who you are as a firefighter. I've got my near death experience when Sheppard pulled me out, and Webber's near death that I saved."

Arizona plopped down next to me, her hand less than a inch from mine, which she might have noticed, but her face contorted in thought, "I don't know…I'm not sure I have one."

I glared at her incredulously, "Come on, you have to have one."

Arizona shook her head, almost sadly, "I'm a driver. I drive and operate the pump. I don't usually go in after anyone…well…I haven't since Steve…oh…that's probably my story."

I smiled encouragingly, "I knew it, tell me."

Arizona shot me a light glare, "On my last unit I was driver, obviously, and like I said, we aren't really supposed to go in a fire. We're trained, but that's not our first job. We were called to a small apartment complex. My company was doing their thing, but somehow we lost Steve, our newest member. He'd gone in the building, but no one had seen him since. Without thinking, I bolted in. He and I had gotten really close, just a natural bond between us. When I got in there, it was impossible to see anything. I looked everywhere I could get and couldn't find him. Eventually, I had to leave without him. I hoped that he had gotten out and would be waiting for me when I returned. He wasn't. We thought maybe he was just somewhere else, lost in the crowd or seeing a paramedic…" Arizona paused until it almost seemed like she wasn't going to continue, finally she whispered, "We found his body a few hours later, trapped under a fallen beam…one room away from where I stopped looking." A tear escaped and trickled down her cheek.

Scooting closer to her, I hesitated only briefly before laying my hand on top of hers. She furiously swiped at the stray tear, before shooting me a sheepish, but grateful grin.

"You know, it wasn't your fault," I said, surprising myself with the strength laced in my voice.

Arizona drug her eyes up to mine, "Yeah, I do know that. But, it doesn't stop the guilt. He was my guy."

We gazed at each other, the air thickening. Without breaking eye contact, Arizona shifted her fingers until they were laced with mine. I could feel heat spread like wild fire from my fingers, up through my arms and hit me directly in the chest, leaving me a little breathless. My hand began to tingle and judging by the sparks shooting in her eyes, this wasn't one sided. Knowing I had to cut the tension somehow, and not by kissing her, which is what I suddenly really wanted, I gulped and took a deep breath. I smiled softly, "So, is that why you transferred here?"

Emotions swirled in her ocean blue eyes, before she laughed. She must have noticed my confused expression at her sudden mood change, because she shook her head, "Uh, no, that wasn't why. That happened a little over a year ago. I left for a very different reason…"

Taking in the new wave of pink that was washing over her features, her smile smirk, and downcast eyes, I cocked my eyebrow, "Who did you sleep with?"

Her eyes darted to mine in a moment of surprise, before a guilty grin slipped across her face, "The Captain's wife…"

"Arizona!" I gasped, in mock dramatic fashion, clutching my chest and dropping my jaw.

Arizona became flustered as she attempted to defend herself, her voice rising, "It's totally not my fault, I never met his wife because she was out of town on business all the time. I met, lets call her K, at a bar and she didn't tell me she was married. And, well, it ended as these things do. And, now I'm here, and they're expecting another child…so…yeah."

After a moment of looking at her in stunned silence, I burst out laughing. "Oh, my God. That's hilarious! Please tell me what Captain it was."

Arizona shook her head, "Nope, can't do that…Although, if you're really invested you could look it up." Arizona grinned.

I continued to laugh.

After a moment, Arizona glanced at me, her voice whiny, "Come on, it's not that funny."

I pictured it again, and erupted in another fit of giggles, "Uh, yeah, it totally is. Little Miss Perky Sunshine _accidentally_ sleeping with her male boss's wife…it's epic."

Arizona glared again, before a hint of a smile appeared, "Well, he was a misogynistic homophobe, so I can't say that I wasn't a little bit pleased with myself."

It wasn't until my laughter began to die out, that I noticed our hands still intertwined. Huh, that probably isn't okay, but it feels really nice. Maybe I'll just let it be for now. I'll deal with this undeniable and irreversible attraction later.

Just as I had come to the conclusion that the gentle hand holding was somewhere in the realm of acceptable, or at least, overlookable, Arizona changed the game. I involuntarily glanced down as her hand calmly flipped over, our palms now softly touching. Her thumb moved enticingly slow, dragging over the curve of my thumb, before dipping between our joined hands to tickle smooth patterns on my palm. I couldn't tear my gaze away. That tiny action was demanding every ounce of attention I possessed and alerting every sense. Feeling her eyes requesting mine, I urged my eyes upward, bringing them to settle on hers. There was no hiding what either of us wanted, it was practically physically manifested in the air between us.

Almost as a reflex, I jerked up and took a few steps away from her. This was wrong. Nothing actually happened, but it was damn close, and there wasn't a chance in hell I would do that to Erica.

Arizona seemed to understand the freak out I was having, she nodded slowly, "I'm sorry."

"It's not-" I didn't get a chance to finish.

A booming voice assaulted us from behind, "Yo, lady-lovin', fire tamin' Jezebels, get a move on, we got a fire!"

I rolled my eyes, prepared to tell him where he could shove it, but Arizona cut me off.

"Mark, if I was to kick you in the crotch thirty or forty times, then run you over with the engine, that wouldn't be a problem would it?"

I smirked. Even better.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey, ladies. This chapter is much longer, I hope that it's good enough to be long…Thanks again for all the support. Have a great day.

Having our moment broken was both frustrating and a relief. I couldn't quite understand what it was about this woman that made staying loyal to Erica a difficult task. We sprinted to our stalls yanking and pulling at cloths. I didn't chance a glance at her as she dressed, letting out a sigh of relief as I felt her finish and bolt to the engine.

As I pulled myself up a few seconds after her, I heard a harsh crackling and a male voice explode from the radio, "Company C, Station 7 responding, e.t.a five minutes…Beat that, Robbins."

I raised an eyebrow in surprise, looking at Arizona. Arizona smirked, showing the last bit of mirth before her face morphed into her infamous expression of determined concentration, her brows furrowed, eyes wide, and jaw set. I really love that face, it's incredibly sexy. "Piece of cake, Percy."

I looked at her in disbelief, risking directing my attention to her again, I yelled over the roar of the engine and siren, "There's no way, Arizona, we're at least eight minutes away!"

Arizona's only response was a quick lift of her eyebrows as she pulled the engine on to the street. Percy's voice blared again, "I bet you first round at Joe's, that we get there before you."

Arizona snatched the radio hand set, driving with one hand, while still weaving through traffic, "You're on." With that, she slammed the receiver down, hit the gas and shifted furiously. And, when I say furiously, I don't mean sloppily or desperate, I mean with a flourish and speed that is rare and awe inspiring. She really is amazing to watch. Her whole body moves in fluid and controlled motions as if this is what her body was designed to do. Momentarily giving in, I let my gaze slide along her thighs as they press the pedals, moving up I take in her taunt torso and toned arms (luckily, she hadn't put on her jacket yet, so she drove in a tight, black tank top), then up to her face, wondering what else her body was designed to do. I continued to study her stunning physique and staggering driving talent, until Mark's booming voice violently extricated me from my daze.

"Torres! Would you rather hear about the fire, or just sit there and drool over Blondie?"

Arizona flinched slightly, and I could here her mutter, "Shit," as the truck lurched briefly from a missed gear shift. Her eyes darted to the rearview mirror catching my gaze for a second, before returning to the road.

Gulping in panic and embarrassment, I stutter, "I wasn't…I…uh…tell me about the fire."

Mark rolled his eyes, but continued, "This one's a big one, guys. Multi-story hotel. Many people still inside or unaccounted for. There will be lots of units and a ton of people. Basically, this is the type of fire that separates the great teams from the losers. And, since this is my team, we will be great."

I smirked, he has odd preparation techniques. I nodded as he listed out duties, feeling my pulse rise. This rush, this was the reason I fought fires. The unknown, the danger, the ultimate reward of challenging an element of nature, these things turned me on…not in a sexual way…well, sometimes…anyway, I love it.

Noticing that we were pulling into the area to the side of the hotel, I glanced at my watch, just under six minutes. Damn, she is fast. As we dismount and set up, I hear Arizona yell in the direction of a truck that had just pulled up, "Five minutes, my ass, Percy! It took you six and half, and I cleared you by over thirty seconds! Beer's on you!"

I grinned as I fastened my gear, cocky Arizona, like most other parts of Arizona, was amusing and hot. I vaguely heard Percy respond with some remark, but it didn't matter anymore. Sloan motioned for Avery and I to follow him inside and fan out to cover the third floor. Just before I entered the building, I cast a glance over my shoulder, locking eyes with Arizona without hesitation. She nodded stiffly, before returning her attention to the pump.

The stairwell that we needed was relatively unaffected. Most of the structure was intact, and it seemed it would stay that way for a while. The three of us bolted up in single file. When we reached the third floor, Sloan indicated that I was to take the three rooms on the right, Avery the three on the left, and he'd take the two left on the end.

I burst in the first room, sweeping every corner, closet and bathroom. Feeling secure, I moved to the next room, repeating the routine. Having cleared the first two rooms, I moved to the third. The smoke was getting heavier and I could sense the flames closing in. Entering the third room, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck become stiff and my heart skipped a beat. I refer to this as my spidy sense, the way my instincts tell me something is going to happen. Scanning my eyes around the room, I spot an older Hispanic woman huddled against the far wall. I move quickly to her, the flames now licking the ceiling and engulfing the west wall.

I could see that something had hit her head, as her fingers clutched a bleeding wound, the blood oozing around her fingers. She mumbled something to me that I couldn't quite understand. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you. I going to get you out and we'll get this cleaned up."

She attempted to tell me something again, but her speech was broken and she was blending Spanish and English. We didn't have time to stay here, I began to usher her towards the door, holding her upright as she coughed and sputtered incomprehensible words. Thinking that she was in shock and was just rambling, I continued to guide her out and tell her everything was going to be alright. As we stepped through the door and out into the hall, she suddenly dug her heels in and screamed. I jumped at the action and piercing sound. She repeated the sound again, making me finally realize what she wasn't rambling, because one word was crystal clear. "Hija". Shit. I whirled around to face her, trying to keep calm. "Donde?"

A look of relief passed over her face as she raised a shaky hand, pointing toward the back of the room, "Banera". Bath tub.

I glanced around, seeing Avery come out of his third room, I called out to him, "Avery! Please take this woman downstairs, she has a baby in there that I'm going after!"

Avery nodded once, immediately running over to the woman and gently grasped her elbow and the small of her back. She wouldn't budge. As I turned back to the room, I saw her pleading eyes.

"Voy a sacarla. Confía en mí."

The woman seemed to relax a little at my words and allowed Avery to escort her toward the stairs. Seeing her accepting help, I instantly spun around to reenter the room. I swiftly picked my way through the room, heading toward the bathroom. It seemed like an eternity before I reached the doorway. The smoke was thick and suffocating, despite my mask and gear. Pushing into the bathroom, I felt my breath catch. Sitting in the bathtub, with her knees pulled to her chest, and eyes wide in terror, was a beautiful little girl about three. I quickly kneeled down beside the tub and offered my hand, speaking soothing words. The girl wouldn't respond. Gently I reached over and grasped her under the arms and pulled her to my body. She didn't say a word, just gripped my uniform in her tiny hands.

Holding her securely against me, I rushed her into the main room and yanked the sheet off the bed, then ran back and dipped it in the bathtub. After wrapping her up in the damp cloth, I hurried out the door. Shit.

The stairway was in flames. How did the fire move like that? I turned back toward the room. The window was still accessible. Maybe that was an option. I looked down to the other end of the hall, hoping that that stairwell might work. That end was completely gone. Out of choices, I shielded the girl and hurried to the window. Just as I reached the opening at face appeared and yelled in my face, "Torres!"

"I'm right here, no need to yell, Avery!" I spat out in relief.

"Oh, thank God. Did you get the kid?"

"Yeah, take her down for me." I gingerly held the damp bundle out to Avery, who carefully cradled the girl and began to inch down the ladder. I took a step back to eagerly wait for Avery to move farther down. Glancing over the edge I decided he was far enough and backed up a step to lift my foot over the windowsill- a blinding pain shot through me as large piece of the ceiling toppled down over my left side.

I cried out in pain as I struggled to remove the section of ceiling, but it wouldn't budge. Between the pain and my angle, I couldn't move out from under it. I took a few deep breaths to attempt to calm the fear and doubt spreading through me. Avery knew I was up here. He could come right back up in a moment to help me out. I surveyed the room, I didn't have more than a minute before everything either collapsed or became completely overtaken with fire. Fighting back the tears that stung my eyes, I continued to push at the slab of wood. Sharp pain split through my side and I cried out again. I just want out, please just make this thing move off of me…

Exhaling, I let my head fall to the floor and my arm slump down beside my body, I couldn't do anything unless Avery got back up here in twenty seconds. I could feel my eyes start to flutter closed, the agony coercing my body to surrender. The feeling of dread and acceptance began to settle in my limbs and move to my heart, maybe this really was it. Blackness invaded my vision and the deafening roar began to fade- then there was another noise. A wonderful noise.

"Calliope, you have to help me, I can't do it myself."

"That's what she said," My hazy mind tried to catch up to the unexpected turn.

"Calliope Torres, get your ass away from the bright light and help me get you the hell out of here!"

I could hear the terror and intensity in her voice and finally snapped out of it. I took a deep breath and used every ounce of strength I could find and pushed against the deathly weight. I looked up into her eyes as she strained to lift as I pushed. In that moment, that moment that couldn't have lasted more than a fraction of a second but felt like hours, there was nothing but raw emotion swirling in her eyes, that I imaged mirrored my own. Desperation, lust, anger, compassion, empathy, fear, and determination flickered across her face and seeped out through her eyes, basically recalling our journey together. With a last growl of effort and creak of wood, the slab slid enough for me to roll out from under it.

I whimpered at the relief of pressure and new wave of pain that crashed through my body. Struggling to stand up, I felt Arizona's strong arm loop around my waist and pull at my uninjured arm. "Lean on me, and don't argue."

I'd have smiled if it wasn't such a horrible situation. I did as I was told and leaned against her body so that she could shuffle us the few steps to the window. The walls were coming down around us and the flames were just a few feet from taking the window. I suddenly realized how much danger she was in. "Arizona get out."

"Not without you."

I used my good arm to push her gently to the window, "Go, now."

She looked at me like I'd grown two heads, "So you can be the hero, no way. Get out of the window, or we're both going down."

I didn't doubt her for a second, groaning I toppled to the window and lifted myself out, with Arizona supporting my back. Another cry of pain propelled itself from my throat as I eased onto the ladder. I attempted to settle myself, trying to focus through the dizziness and weakness of my legs.

"Uh, I don't mean to rush you, but I need out. Now." Arizona voice was firm and laced with urgency.

I quickly scaled down the ladder, glancing up every few steps to make sure she was getting out. I held my breath as I finally saw her hoist a foot over the window sill and onto the ladder and begin climbing down.

After a lifetime of coming down the ladder, I collapsed onto a waiting Karev, who quickly supported me to the ambulance.

I vaguely registered seeing Owen Hunt help me onto the gurney, and vaguely recall him speaking to me, but it was only moments after that that I blacked out completely.

….

Slowly, my body began to wake up. I could hear the faint sounds of beeping and whirring. I felt a hand lightly grasping mine. It was a familiar hand. I forced my eyes to open and focus, taking in the sight of blonde hair and blue eyes staring intently at me.

"Hey, sleepy head." She said with a small smile.

I smiled back, "Hey…how long have I been here?"

Erica stroked my hand, "Just a few hours. They paged me as soon as you got here."

I gazed at her, squinting my eyes, "You didn't operate on me, did you?"

Erica laughed, "No, you actually don't need any surgery, by some miracle. But, I was really worried about you…" Her voice became soft and somber.

I caught her eyes with mine, "Hey, I'm okay…Well, I think I am…" I scrunched my brow in contemplation, realizing I had no idea how bad a shape I was in.

Erica grinned, "Well, you're alive, so that's good. You don't need surgery, so that's good. You have a bruised up arm, torso and leg. Two broken ribs, and a fractured shin. There was the possibility of internal bleeding, but there's no further indication of that."

I exhaled in relief. That wasn't too bad at all, it could have been a hell of a lot worse. Thanks to Arizona, it wasn't. Arizona. Where was she? My sleepy mind tried to figure out the time and how long until she would be there and if she would come and see me. Erica's pager interrupted my inner rambling and inquisition.

Erica looked at her pager, "Crap, sorry Cal, I have to take this." She dropped a quick, but tender kiss on my forehead, "I'm glad you're awake and ok."

"Me too," I offered her a lopsided grin.

After giving me one last look, she left the room. I sighed and leaned my head back, letting my eyes flutter closed. The weight of today was pressing down on me, and the anxiety of not knowing how everyone else was doing was eating away at my stomach. I heard the door open softly, assuming it was a nurse coming to check on me, I kept my eyes closed, savoring the peace.

Suddenly, I felt a soft hand slide into mine, intertwining our fingers. I'd like to think that my girlfriend had come back and was the owner of this intimate contact, and the resulting effects on my body, but I knew better. Erica didn't make my heart speed up like this. I urged my eyes to open, catching her looking down at our joined hands.

"Hey," I said, unsure of what else to start with.

Arizona jumped violently, then gasped, "Jeez, Calliope, you scared the hell out of me, I thought you were asleep."

I grinned lazily, "Nope, just thinking…and enjoying these meds."

Although Arizona smiled in return, I could see something darker lurking in her features.

"That's good. I talked to Dr. Altman, she said you're going to be just fine. Which is really awesome to hear, because I…it's just good to know we're not going to lose you."

I nodded, unable to form any other words.

She broke the building tension in the room, by continuing, "I came by to let you know how everything turned out, since I figured that you would be worried."

I nodded gratefully, encouraging her to continue.

"The guys are all fine. No injuries, other than yours for our company. No lost firefighters. Three casualties. It took several hours to secure, but Sloan let me come check on you for the team."

A puff of air escaped from my lungs, thank God. I needed to hear that. I could already feel some of the tension leaving my body. "Thanks, that's good to hear."

Arizona was still holding my hand, and once again, our eyes found each other's. The air thickened with silent electricity and our eyes danced, my brown reaching for her blue. It was this that made me flash back to the moment in the fire, where we stared into each other's eyes as she helped me out. The feeling of horror at realizing she might not make it out because she was helping me came screeching back, and all of a sudden I was furious. It could have been all the emotions of the day breaking free in a jumbled mess, or simply the fear of losing someone, especially her, but I couldn't think straight.

"I'm going to say something, but you have to listen to the whole thing," I almost whispered as I struggled to hold in my rage.

Arizona's eyes widened, and she silently nodded her head, not stopping her thumb rubbing the back of my hand.

"I appreciate you saving my life, but…that was incredibly stupid. What the hell were you thinking going in after me? You said yourself that drivers aren't supposed to go in, unless necessary. It couldn't have been necessary for you to come in after me. What if something had happened to you? I mean, it's not like you've ever been able to save someone before-" Shit, that last part was a low blow. I stopped short, still seething, but knowing that continuing this horrible rant was not an option.

Arizona's thumb stilled. Her eyes flashed with confusion, hurt and anger. "Are you kidding me? I go into a dangerously and hopelessly burning building for you, and you're pissed? Can't you, for once, not be the snarky bitch that you continuously prove yourself to be?" Her chest was heaving as she panted, her eyes dark.

This time, my eyes widened in shock, then the anger resurfaced, "You could have gotten yourself killed, because you don't have as much experience as the other guys. It was a dumb mistake. Plus, everyone knows you don't go into a building that's that far gone. It's way too risky." I was snarling at her, and I didn't know why, all I knew was that I didn't really mean what I was saying.

Arizona quieted her voice to a low hiss, "The other guys were busy, so it was me or no one. And, frankly, Calliope, the thought of losing you made me sick, so I risked it. That scares you because you know why I chose to make that risk, and you know why it scares you that I was in danger. Now, you're freaking out and taking it out on me. That's not okay. I'm leaving, and when you're willing to thank me and apologize for all this, we can talk again." She spun on her heel and stalked out, pausing only as she brushed past Erica who was standing, previously unnoticed, in the doorway.

"I told you to call me Callie," I barked back at her retreating form.

Erica slowly entered the room, glancing back at the, now empty, door way. "Uh, what was that all about?"

I clenched my jaw and fought with the tears that were threatening to fall, "Nothing. I told you we don't really get along." I shrugged, desperately hoping she'd let the conversation go. She didn't.

"I was told she saved your life, and now you're in here yelling at each other about her decision to save you? That sounds a little strange to me, Callie." Erica said it all softly, but I could sense an edge in her voice.

I sighed, "She shouldn't have gone in. That was a huge fire, and she doesn't have the experience, she could've have gotten seriously injured."

Erica paused, studying me for a moment. She sucked in a breath, then narrowed her eyes, "What's going on between you two?"

I snapped my head up, "I told you, we don't really like each other, so we fight a lot. We work and fight, that's our deal."

"That's not what I meant. Your reaction to her putting herself in danger kind of seems like…it doesn't seem like you don't like her, it seems like you do…a lot." Erica looked down, fidgeting with the sheet on the bed.

I didn't know what to say. She was kind of right. I gripped her hand, "Nothing like that is going on with us, Erica. I wouldn't do that to you." That was pretty close to the truth.

Erica looked up to my eyes, "I know you wouldn't, you're not that girl. I just saw something there, and I still think I'm right, but I trust you." She kissed the back of my hand.

I smiled at her, "Thanks."

After a few moments, Erica cleared her throat, "Well, I'll let you get some sleep. Page me if you need anything?"

The way it came out as a question made my heart ache a little. Today was rough. I needed her tonight. "Hey, do you want to stay with me for a while? I'm sure you could use some sleep, too."

Erica grinned and nodded, moving over to slide into bed next to me. "Sleep well, Callie."

I kissed the top of her head, "You, too." The last thought that slithered through my brain as sleep claimed me, was that as good as this felt, it didn't feel as good as Arizona holding my hand.


End file.
